farrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Theseus (Geldar)
Theseus was the Son of Gaia. He killed the Minotaur king of Aeaea. History Birth Theseus was born in the Trachian city of Messinia. Theseus was concieved between Gaia and an unknown father. Gaia gave birth to him, but left him in the care of the witch Circe, who had been forced from her city. Circe raised Theseus until he was old enough to fight. First Trial Circe sent Theseus on a trial to find the spectre of Aegialeus, who had killed Hades son. Theseus went in search of him in the barren wastes between Malna and Formo. It was here that he found the spear of Cycnus, which he carried with him. He was un aware that the spear had been forged by the god of Smithing and could kill any creature with one hit. Theseus found Aegialeus and killed him (sending him back to Hades). Theseus then returned to Messinia. Circe then decided that Theseus was ready to retake her city for her. Minotaur Theseus, accompanied by Circe, went to Aeaea. Once He entered the city he realised they found Cows sacred. Crice took Theseus to the Palace, that after killing a few guards he entered. Theseus entered the Palace and realised that is was as complicated as a maze, but was lead through Ariadne, later found out to be the Minotaur's Sister. Theseus worked his way to the centre throne room where he came face to face with the Minotaur and began to battle him. The battle lasted days with the minotaur escaping again and again. Theseus found Ariadne and using her help he was able to ambush the Minotaur and kill it. Theseus and Ariadne then fled the maze as it began to clapse at the demize of it's master. Theseus came out and found Crice as the new Queen of Aeaea. Theseus and Ariadne left the city and went out into the wilderness. In Wilderness and Founding of Argos Theseus and Ariadne wondered into the Marshes of Lerna. Theseus slept around the outside, but as he slept a serpent-demon named Lilith changed her form into a man and seduced Ariadne. Ariadne fell in love with him/her but Lilith disappeared when Theseus woke up. Theseus then led Ariadne deeper into the swamp, where they were attacked by the Hydra of Lerna. Theseus attack the creature, but the creature dodged his spear and after stealing it, Theseus took it on in hand to hand combat. Theseus attacked it and after ripping several of its heads off, before regaining the spear and stabbing it throw the heart. Theseus and Ariadne lived in the swamps (inside the Hydra's old cave) and had several children. Theseus built up several houses floating on the swamp and went to gather people to come to nhis village. Theseus returned to Aeaea and gathered citzen's who liked him and took them to his village in the marsh, which he named Argos. ﻿ Category:Son of a God or Goddess Category:Geldar Hero Category:Second-Era of Geldar